


Cupid's Nap

by artificial_ink



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not going to plan, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial_ink/pseuds/artificial_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's Valentine's Day doesn't go as expected. But she can live with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid's Nap

**Author's Note:**

> One day late but that's because I was a lot busier yesterday than intended. Here's my attempt at Valentine's Day themed fic. Normally I hate the holiday but I've gotten mature enough to not care and enjoy the sale on chocolates.  
> Smutty sequel? Y/N?

**Text Message: Clint Barton, Feb. 14, 2013. 3:26 PM**

Mission finally over. Rosemary chicken and sex tonight? Y/N?

 

The message Darcy received made her smile. Normally, she'd be texting back about the lack of finesse but his mission in war torn country she'd never heard of till now had been going on for five weeks. She missed her human pillow and her vibrator just didn't make up for the lack of warm muscled man. Plus it was the first Valentine's Day in years that she had someone to celebrate with. For a while, she didn't think he'd even be around, the way the mission was going. But now that Clint was back, she was definitely going to enjoy the commercial day of love to the fullest. 

 

**Text Message: Darcy Lewis, Feb. 14, 2013. 3:29 PM**

Def yes. W/chocolate covered strawberries. And a lacy surprise.

 

**Text Message: Clint Barton, Feb. 14, 2013. 3:30 PM**

I like your surprises. Will get home ASAP after debrief. Must shower before dinner. 2 weeks of grime. 

 

**Text Message: Darcy Lewis, Feb. 14, 2013. 3:32 PM**

I'll pick up food on way home. Use cologne I bought for your bday. 

 

**Text Message: Clint Barton, Feb. 14, 2013. 3:34 PM**

 Yes ma'am. 

 

Darcy's smile widened as she felt anticipation thrum through her entire body. She couldn't wait to go home. Hopefully, the hope of seeing Thor after five long weeks would cause Jane to let her go early. Though Darcy couldn't be sure. The ranking of Thor versus research ran pretty close at times, depending on the type of findings. Popping a conversation heart into her mouth, Darcy thought for a moment and decided that maybe putting the hearts around the lab would clue Jane in on the importance of Valentine's Day when you had someone waiting for you at home. 

 

>~~~~<

 

Three hours later, Darcy was coming back from fighting off frantic halves of couples for groceries. Jane hadn't been as moved after Darcy's begging as she thought. Especially as conversation hearts had a lot of text speak nowadays and Jane was a staunch grammar fairy in addition to being married to physics. Seriously, the woman's texts were paragraphs sometimes and Darcy would have to constantly explain the things she typed back. They'd ended up in an argument about the pros and cons of text speak until Darcy started to compare abbreviations to physics symbols. At that point, Jane gave up and let Darcy go home. 

The stores had been filled with people trying to get last minute Valentine's Day presents and makings for a romantic dinner. Darcy was able to get her chicken breasts and fresh rosemary but was not so lucky in the deserts portion. All the chocolate chips were taken and the strawberries left were growing some mould, meaning no chocolate covered strawberries unless she wanted to risk fighting the crowds she knew would be at the Godiva store in the mall. She settled for a nice box of chocolates and a bottle of red wine. Knowing Clint, he'd devour the chicken and carry her off straight after for sex. He was pretty predictable after missions. If it went well- and she knew it went well because he texted her- Clint would be openly hungry and horny. If it didn't go well then he wouldn't appear until a few hours spent at the shooting range or sparring with Natasha. 

But she wasn't going to dwell on what could have happened. Instead, Darcy took her groceries and took the train back to their apartment. When she walked through the door and called out for Clint, she was surprised when he didn't answer. She walked on until she found him laying down on the couch. His hair was still damp and he was wearing a pair of sweats and standard issue SHIELD gym shirt. Darcy put her grocery bags down and noticed that his eyes were shut and he was breathing evenly. 

"I guess our plans are off," said Darcy, watching Clint fondly. She could smell the musky cologne and wanted to just skip the dinner and go straight to dessert. 

"Hmm..oh, Darcy is that you?" Clint asked drowsily, still not opening his eyes. 

"Yes, tough mission?" Darcy walked over and kissed his forehead. Clint smiled. 

"Just...give me a few minutes," begged Clint and Darcy decided she would start dinner. When the chicken was in the oven, Darcy took a shower and put on a lacy black thong and matching bra, covering it with a dress she'd been saving for a special occasion. When she walked out of the bedroom, she realised Clint hadn't moved from his spot and was still napping. 

"Hot sex is off, isn't it?" Darcy asked. She was slightly disappointed but understood Clint had probably been only been able to get a few hours of sleep here and there for a over a month of physically demanding work. 

"No baby," whined Clint slowly, "I'm...am I moving?" 

"No." 

"Shit. Sorry baby. I'm just-"

"I know, you're tired. I'd carry you to bed and tuck you in but you're too heavy." 

"But sex," sighed Clint.

"Tomorrow's fine. Valentine's Day is sort of overrated anyway."

"No...I. Just. You can climb on top of me. Just be gentle. Or rough. Whatever." 

"I'm not going to have sex with you while you're sleeping," Darcy crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow but she suddenly realised Clint had actually fallen asleep. Well, she at least had someone so that was a vast improvement. In the end, she ate her chicken, put Clint's in a container, changed into PJs and made herself comfortable with a blanket on Clint's chest. She'd had worse Valentine's Days and her pillow was back so who was she to complain?  


End file.
